Piping assemblies are typically constructed by connecting multiple lengths or segments of pipe to form a single pipe conduit. In many instances the ends of each pipe segment are provided with a flange configured with a plurality of bolt holes. A single pipe conduit may be assembled by joining the end flanges of adjoining pipe segments, aligning the bolt holes of the corresponding flanges, and attaching the adjoining flanges together with attachment bolts.
Typically the adjoining flanges and bolt holes are aligned manually which can be time consuming and difficult. Even when lifting equipment is utilized, the adjoining pipe segments must often be manually manipulated to effectively align the flanges and bolt holes of adjoining pipe sections for bolting. Consequently, a need exists for a flange alignment apparatus that may be readily utilized by workers for alignment of adjoining pipe flanges during the construction of bolted flange piping assemblies.